Welcome Home
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: He didn't think she knew how much it meant to him that he mattered to someone that much. SasuSaku fluffy one shot set after Sasuke Shinden.


Sakura is always there to welcome him home. Even before they were married. Even before they had any semblance of a mutually affectionate relationship. No matter what, she's there. Each and every time.

The first time he came back, two years had gone by and he wasn't expecting her to be there to greet him. He hadn't even known he was coming back until a few hours ago so he hadn't given anyone any notice of his return. But somehow, she just knew. She was waiting restlessly at the gate. Fidgeting and pacing until she got a glimpse of him in the distance. And then she was running to him with an expression on her face that made his heart palpitate. When was the last time anyone was that elated to see him? He thought she looked ready to tackle into him, so he braced himself for impact, when she suddenly stopped about three feet from him. He felt strangely disappointed. Her posture became awkward and her face expressed a timidness he found captivating. Her voice was just above a whisper when she welcomed him back, but she wouldn't meet his gaze, too busy trying to hide the embarrassment of her overly delighted reaction to his presence. He didn't think she knew how much it meant to him that he mattered to someone that much. Especially when most of the world still thought of him as nothing more than a traitorous murderer. So he reached his remaining arm out and pressed his fingers against the diamond on her forehead. She was looking at him again and a pretty blush stained her cheeks.

Sometimes Naruto or Kakashi would also be there with her. Only because they would happen to be with her when her "Sasuke radar" went off as Naruto had put it teasingly, which earned him a massive bruise from the flustered woman for saying such weird things.

He had gotten so use to this _routine_ of theirs. So use to it that his disappointment actually weighed his shoulders down the one time she wasn't there. Then he scolded himself for being so spoiled. He shouldn't expect for her to take time out of her busy schedule every time he came back. It was also getting pretty late, she was probably passed out on her couch. Again he thought with disapproval. Half the time she never made it to her bed. With an exasperated mental sigh he vaulted to the nearest roof and was ready to make the next jump when a flash of pink entered his periphery. She was running so fast that she didn't even notice his presence. It wasn't until she stopped just outside the gates that he realized she was looking for him. Turning every which way while dragging much needed oxygen into her lungs. He figured she would leave once she realized he was already within the village, but instead she sat herself at the nearest bench, never taking her eyes away from where she knew he always arrives from. Waiting for him once again.

Idiot he thought endearingly as the exhaustion in his eyes melted away. In its place he felt a tingling warmth spreading from his chest. It seemed her "radar" wasn't completely accurate after all. He wondered how long she actually waits each time before he arrives.

With as much silence and stealth as he could, he scaled back over the gates then dropped back on the path just a few meters from it. The relief at not "missing" his return was evident in every part of her. All he could see was her radiant smile before she launched herself at him, babbling about getting caught up in the hospital and thinking she had missed him. He never told her otherwise, content just holding her close and knowing she'd always be there.

After their relationship started (It's about damn time, teme!) they would keep in contact through letters whenever he could. He would tell her when he was due back, plus or minus a few days, not that she needed to be told. But, on a mission that was more complicated than he was led to believe, he was set back almost a month. He hadn't sent word about the delay for obvious reasons, but after it was completed he set off for Konoha immediately. He missed her he realized.

He reprimanded himself for his mistake when he finally made it back. She was running to him again, but this time with tears in her eyes and a desperation that tore him apart. He should have told her he was okay and coming back to her. He had scared her and made her worry. A sob reached his ears when she crashed into him, almost squeezing the life out of him. He didn't notice and held her just as tightly, an apology leaving his lips. In that moment, he realized how long it had been since he felt so loved by someone. That this person, who loves him no matter what he did, meant everything to him.

"Marry me?" She's shocked, but when his words finally register her entire face transforms from distress to utter joy. There are still tears, but they are for completely different reasons. They're beautiful just like the smile that follows.

"Yes! Was there ever any doubt?" No, he thought as he tipped his face towards hers, of course there never was.

"I'm home," he whispered against her lips. She inhaled a sharp breath before the last of her tears fell.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." He was finally home again.

Sakura is the first person he sees upon each return, but she's also the last person he's with before departing once again. He wouldn't want it any other way. Except...

"Papa! Welcome home!"

...maybe with one other addition.

* * *

 **I can't remember what made me start this, but I'm not completely disappointed with how it turned out.**

 **I thought it might have been rushed towards the end. Let me know what you think.**

 **Did you notice that I didn't mention once about Sakura welcoming him "home" until the very end?**

 **And I left that part for basically the only dialogue in this story?**

 **XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
